Midnight Massacre
by Not a Shorty
Summary: Ed and Al meet a girl who's related to Roy Mustang. Sure, her last name isn't the same, because she change it of course. But anyways, she was an Winter Alchemist and was...hiding something from the Elric brothers. What will Ed and Al do?
1. Prologue

**_Midnight Massacre_**

_By Nina Elric__

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN Hagan No Renkin Jutsushi. So don't ask!**

* * *

**Shitoko's POV**

I walked down the halls of the military HQ in Central City. I had been paried up with the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. This was going to be weird, I just knew it! Me, Roy's younger sister, being paired up with Fullmetal; it just scared me! To think, a girl paired with a boy...in the same room...it gave me bad visions.

Anyway, as I walked, people greeted me and I greeted them back. It had been a half an hour since I began looking for the dormitory, and I had finally began to declare myself as lost. Suddenly, a blonde woman in the blue military uniform came up to me and asked,

"Are you lost, Ms. Shitoko?" the young blonde asked.

"Uh...yes. Um...who are you, again?" I asked, trying to remember all the military personell.

"Oh...I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." She stood straight up and saluted me.

I giggled and asked, "So, do you know where Fullmetal's dorm room is?"

Riza pointed in the direction of east which meant I was going the right way, but she began with saying, "Down the hall and to the left. Dorm room number 1-243. Watch carefully as the dorm rooms do skip numbers, so look on the..." she paused, I could tell she was trying to think of which side the room had been on. "Look on the...left." She nodded and bowed to me and said before she turned around, "But becareful. Edward is as stubborn as man can get. He does have a good heart, thanks to his past..." She trailed off and turned around, facing the opposite direction from where I was going. For a few moments, I just stared at the blonde who began walking and had just turned a corner. That's when I snapped back to reality. I turned around and began walking to where Riza had directed me to.

"Okay...down the hall; to the left; on the left side...got it." I said with a deep breath. "Room number...uh...1-243...right..." I walked down to the end of the hall and turned left. The first dorm room number was...1-201

...1-203...

...1-205...

It had been several minutes and I still hadn't reached his door.

...1-235...

...1-237...

...Almost there...

...1-241...

...1-243... --

I was here at last! I knocked lightly on the door...

...No answer...

I turned the knob of the door...

...the door was locked...

Finally, I knocked the door harder and I heard a voice. It was a...boy's voice. Probably around...16 years old.

"Who the hell is it, now?" The voice said harshly.

"Uh...it's...it's Shitoko...um...your new roommate!"

"Okay...then...GO AWAY!" He said stubbornly.

"NO! THIS IS MY ROOM TOO!"

"Oi..." The door's lock clicked and the boy opened the door. All I saw was a short, golden-eyed boy, with blonde hair that was pulled up in a braid. He wore black, shiny pants, black tang top with a small over-caot and a long red over coat; a symbol patched on in the back.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

When I opened the room's door, a girl stood there. She was about 5' 2"...uh...shorter than me...amazingly (shhh...don't tell no one I said that!)...she had hazel and green mixed eyes; beautiful. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Even while the hair was in the ponytail, it went down to her ass...which I might add was quite nice (shhh...don't tell anyone I said that...either!) ! But yeah, she was short and kinda cute. When I saw her, she wore a white tang top that had a red stripe go across it at a diagonal angle. She also had on a black mini skirt, which made me blush very badly. She also had a black denim jacket on. She had white gloves with a...transmutation circle on it? It was close to the same as...Roy's! Was she related to Roy? If she was...I wasn't going to take chances, so I tried to clam the door on her, but she caught it easily.

"Whoa! Fullmetal, don't hurt me! I'm new here. I'm under my brother's command!" She said proudly.

WHAT? BROTHER? I thought angrily, trying to keep a smile on. "Oh...so...you're his...sister? Roy has a sibling?" A shocked look appeared on my face as I asked questions.

"Yeah...I'm Roy's li'l sis. But I hope you don't mind that..."

I nodded and let her in. She seemed much different. Her transmutation circle was blue and looked like it was meant to be used for icy pruposes. I didn't know how to react to a girl like her. She was nice, pretty, and...well...I couldn't say smart just yet. I didn't even know her well enough to say that. So, I went over to my bed and looked at my hand. Before she unpacked, she held her hand out.

"My name's Shitoko Reviera, the Winter Alchemist."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey. Midnight Massacre, coming at you with the...not scary stuff...yeah...that works! Anyways, how'd you like it? Review, and no flames please! R & R! Thankies! 


	2. Chapter One: Two Inches Taller

**_Midnight Massacre_**

_by Nina Elric

* * *

_

**Chapter One - Two Inches Taller**

**

* * *

**

I DO NOT OWN Hagane No Renkin Jutsushi. WAHHHH! I wish I did though...

* * *

**Shitoko's POV**

The boy's eyes lit up when I showed him that I had a 'Fake' Philosopher's Stone. He snatched it out of my hands and examined it while I was steaming at his extreme rudeness.

"EXCUSE ME! YOU DIDN"T--" I tried to finish my sentence but Al covered my mouth up.

"Ssshhhh...don't interrupt him...he'll get angry..." Al said quietly, "Besides, he won't steal it, he's just looking at it...uhh--"

"Shitoko? That's your name right? Anyway, where are the design specs?" Ed asked his eyes glowing with wowness.

"I...I...don't have them...sorry..." Suddenly, his eyes dulled. He walked over to Alphonse and banged is hand a little on the armor. It sounded...hollow! Ed then unhatched Al's front chest plate; where the person who would wear it would get in; and showed me what was inside. Nothing. Nothing at all was inside! I couldn't believe it. I didn't know how to react, so I sighed.

"This..." Ed said, "..is what happens when you fail at something so sad." He paused for minutes. I opened my mouth to speak, but he began before me. "Humans. Alchemy. When you combine the two and try to resurrect someone...this is what could happen."

"You...you did...the _forbidden_?" I asked nervously.

"Yes..." He paused and push up is sleeve of the right arm. "Automail is what I have to replace my arm..." I could tell he wasn't done talking, so I satyed silent. He then pulled up his left pant leg and show me another automail. "And this to replace my left leg. This...is why we need the stone, to get our bodies back." My eyes were small and sad at the time-being. They were falling apart and I could not do anything to fix it. But maybe I could help them find, or even create the real stone.

"Um...Ed?" I started. Ed looked up after pushing down his sleeve and pant leg. I had a calmed look on my face, plus an added small smile. "Maybe I can help. Or even be of any assistance. I can help you find or even create the real stone. How's that sound?" I looked into his now, brightened eyes and my smile became full.

"..." He was silent for a minute, then, "t-that...would be great!" he cheered and his brother looked at me. If he had actual emotions that were able to be seen, he'd be in overjoyed mode. So I kept a big smile. Though I knew I had some secrets of my own, I'm sure they'd find out eventually. So I stared at them with joy-filled eyes. I was sort of happy, but I had my doubts...and my own problems. Me, the Winter Alchemist, afraid of the truth, but I still went along with it.

**Ed's POV**

I was overly joyed with what the girl had said and/or asked me. She was kind, nice...wait...that's the same thing, kind and nice, right, well, let's go on...beautiful, and she had the most beautiful eyes. Crystallic blue. B-E-A-U-tiful. I couldn't keep myself away, she had to join us, no matter what! That's when it happened. I leaned over the bed where she was lying and fell unconscious. Something went straight into my neck...ithad a pinching feel to it, and I could feel fluids being forced into my veins. Had someone been trying to killed me? Suddenly, I had blacked out completely. All I could hear was the slurred voices of Alphonse and that Shitoko girl yelling my name.

**---Three days later---**

"...Ed..." the voice of a young girl is what I heard, "ED!" My eyes slowly opened but quickly shut tightly. My eyesclosed thanks to the blinding light that came through the blinds. It was unbearable, so I kept my eyes closed until I was satisfied with the position and brightness of the area. When I was comfortable, I opened my eyes and waited for my eyes to clear a bit. Everything was blurry at first, but soon went back to normal.

"Where...where am I?" I asked with a slurred voice, kind of like if I was drunk or something. It was more of a 'I-just-woke-up' voice, though. I looked around. I had been lying on the bed with the comforter and the sheets covering my body up to the bottom of my shoulders. "Oh..." Is all I said from then on.

I was quiet for a long time. I notice something strange with my hands, however. My hands were shaking uncontrolably, non-stop. I slid my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up slowly. Even though I had gotten up slowly, I couldn't stand up on my own. I had seemed to had lost energy. But something didn't feel right, I...I felt...taller? I looked down at the automail limb that replaced my leg and noticed it was about two inches off the ground. Three days had gone by and I had grown a whole whopping two inches! That was awesome. I cheered in my head as I walked slowly and tiredly to the bath room.I looked into the mirror and saw a familiar face. It was me. I was over-joyed and happy with the news that I had gained two inches, but now I needed repairs. I guess it was time to go back to **_Resembool_**. I limped back to the bed and called Al to my side.

"Al?" I began softly, "We need to pack up. We're going back to **_Resembool_**."

"We are? But Nii-san...why?" I looked Al in the _so-called_ eyes, I then looked down at my leg and showed him the reason.

"Al...remeber how I was **just** able to reach the floor?" He nodded and asked,

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, in the past however many days it has been, I must've gained at least an inch or two." I stood up firmly and showed him that my automail was elevated two inches off the ground. However, nothing was under it. If Al had expressions, it would be shocked. Shitoko looked at it and said,

"Not a problem. I can fix it right now." Al and I stared at her with confused eyes. "Don't give me that look. I'm a mechanic, so what?"

All I did was shrug and say, "Fine...whatever.." I sat back down onto the bed and waited for Shitoko to begin her 'stuff'. She went digging through her stuff and finally came back to me with a tape measurer.

"Okay, then...let's see..." She kept mumbling what sounded like measurements, but I wasn't quite sure, so I shrugged it off. When she was finally finished she pulled out screw-drivers, nuts and bolts, screws, wrenches, and lastly...a needle? A NEEDLE!

"You AREN'T putting that...that thing in me...are you?"

"Yes, Ed." She took it and lay it down on the desk. She then pulled out a medical bag and pulled out some cotton swabs. After that, she pulled out some cleaning alchohol. She stuck the cotton swab in the bottle and soaked it of the rubbing/cleaning alchohol. She grabbed my arm and I began panicking.

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT...THAT THING!" I screamed and kicked and shouted. But nothing worked, her grip was like an iron one, yet, it actually felt like it too. Did she have automail? Naw...she couldn't, but then again...I've met others with automail, so...it wouldn't surprize me. But I felt limp after she had let go of me. I looked over to her and saw her with the needle in her hands. I tried moving but...I felt paralyzed! She stuck the needle but I didn't feel it. Shitoko was finally done with the most hardest part...the needle.

"That was a new fluid that makes you go numb and so you can't feel anything. I am no going to take your automa--huh?" A loud snore sounded from themy mouth and I was fast asleep.

"Man...he must've been...tired...from...sleeping..all...day...nevermind..." Shitoko was still a bit weary on why I fell asleep so easily, but I didn't care. I was too busy sleeping my life away and dreaming a wonderful dream...or was it? My dream had became a nightmare and then a reality...

* * *

**A/N:** So...Chapter One is up. Midnght Massacre s coming along slowly, but surely...so don't hesitate to flame me on this one...enjoy! 


End file.
